


A Moment of Solitude

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Love, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: As a zombie apocalypse is about to take over the world in a matter of days, everything is put on Edd.Warning: Male Intercourse is mentioned





	A Moment of Solitude

“The world ends in eight days and I have no idea how to stop it!” A hysterical Edd grasped his head pulling at his hair. He paced back and forth, breathing rapidly as his face grew the most horrid red coloring. Countless sheets of paper, either ripped or scratched out with pencil marks surrounded the attic floor. 

“Double Dee?” Eddy asked concerned. He followed him but the instant he placed a hand on his shoulder, Edd immediately turned in the other direction.

Everyone else was downstairs, waiting for some answer from Edd. They could probably hear his constant pacing. The old shelter was so disheveled that dust was falling onto their heads.

Finally, Eddy pressed his firm hands against Edd’s shaking shoulders, making the man look at him. “Double Dee, control yourself!”

“Control myself?!” Edd’s voice shrieked, cracking. His eyes were immense, spilling tears. “This is a matter of life or death and you talk about controlling myself?!”

Spit flew off his mouth into Eddy’s face. Grasping his boyfriend’s shoulders, Edd was gasping for breath, his legs trembling. He choked trying to breathe air into his lungs.

“I… f-feel… faint…”

Guiding him towards a small couch, Eddy helped him sit, holding his hand. “Edd, I forbid you to faint! Right now, you need to focus and tell me five things that you love.”

Edd choked but he managed to breathe through his nose. “Inventing.”

“You’re great at that,” Eddy agreed. He even lightly pressed his hand against Edd’s chest. His heart was still beating too fast.

“My friends,” Edd responded, lightly smiling.

“Yeah, you got the greatest friends there are,” Eddy responded kissing his hand.

Eddy took another careful breath. “Science.”

“You’re the biggest nerd I know,” he teased.

Edd was quiet. This was the best silence ever. “Life.”

“Even when it’s going to come crashing down on us,” Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

Edd’s breathing was back to its normal form. Slowly, Edd’s cheeks had returned to their healthy complexion. Smoothing a strand of Edd’s hair out from his eyes, Eddy joined him on the couch. It had been a while since they’d had a moment like this with all the detrimental matters occurring. And not the mention, the quietest.

“They all just expect too much from me, Eddy,” Edd said in this weighted voice.

“I know, Dee, they’re countin’ on you too much. And they’re smart. I don’t know why Kevin hasn’t thought up anything!”

Edd took another deep breath. “What are we going to do, Eddy?”

Holding his beloved’s hand, Eddy stared into his gentle green eyes. “We’re not gonna let you suffer anymore. We’re marchin’ down there and thinkin’ up a plan together!”

“That sounds like a plan.”

The solitude of the attic felt so nice. It hardly felt as if a pack of hungry zombies was swarming outside. Apparently the dead could still think up evil schemes. Now it was up to them to stop everything.

“You feel better now?” Eddy asked him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Edd’s beautiful form.

Edd hummed. “I never mentioned what the fifth thing I loved was.”

“What’s that?”

Smiling that adorable grin, with his tongue playfully poking through the gap in his teeth made him all the more irresistible. “You.”

Feeling his own heart warm in immense gratitude, Eddy took liberties to climb on top of Edd in a delectable position that could have gone in a whole different direction if they weren’t fully clothed.

“Oh Eddy, we shouldn’t…”

“It’s been weeks! Close to a month! We’re overdue!” A restless Eddy said to him.

Edd fiddled with Eddy’s shirt button catching a glimpse of his chest hair. He was craving Eddy more and more.

“It’s kinda comfortable here,” Eddy pointed out.

“And the doors are closed,” Edd stared up at Eddy with promiscuous eyes.

As the other members of the cul-de-sac waited downstairs, none of them heard the cries of pure delight howling in the upstairs attic.


End file.
